


Coming Home

by pleasant_grendel



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (2012)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasant_grendel/pseuds/pleasant_grendel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes home and reunites with his old friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the TASM2 trailer and set photos. I kind of fell in love with Harry over night (thanks to Dane DeHaan) so I wrote up this little ficlet and hopefully once the film comes out I'll write more.

“Peter Parker”, Harry felt his voice tremble toward the end of the name. He hadn't said it out loud in years. He hadn't seen Peter in years save for some worn out photographs of the two of them in junior high. He looked so different: stretched out and his hair unruly since his Aunt May probably didn't make him comb it anymore.

“Harry Osborn” Peter let out with a slight sigh. A nervous smile spread across his face and Harry saw that he was the same reckless, Peter Parker; that if anything about him had actually changed that it was minimal. Harry only wished he could say the same for himself. Standing on the top of this grand staircase trying to evoke that image of Osborn power Harry knew if his father was present he'd laugh at him. Harry felt small and weak. He knew he probably looked so vulnerable to Peter, but frankly he couldn't care less. He was looking at his best friend, his only friend, and after years of waiting he was finally back home.

 

Harry opened his mouth hoping that something cool and clever would come out, but thankfully he was interrupted by Peter swiftly running up the staircase nearly lifting him up in a tight hug.  
“I really missed you, man.”  
Harry was glad to know he wasn't alone in that respect. “Me too, Pete.”  
“What do you wanna do?”  
Harry laughed, “Well, I was thinking we could enjoy some earl grey in this big, cold mansion. Perhaps a game of croquet?”  
“Or we could go for a walk?” Peter pouted and did his trademark coy hands in pocket sway that Harry was able to remember for all these years.  
“Yeah,” Harry smirked, “I guess we could do that.”


End file.
